


daffodils

by whatsgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Minor Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan, Other, Reverse Hanahaki Disease
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:37:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsgyu/pseuds/whatsgyu
Summary: in which yoon jeonghan awakes coughing up daffodils, only to find out that it was lee seokmin's fault





	daffodils

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first work to be posted here on ao3, so please go easy on me!
> 
> disclaimer: i can't promise any update schedules though huhu but i will try my best to finish this;;
> 
> anyways, that's all! i hope you guys enjoy reading!

Jeonghan awakes with a sharp pain in his throat.

He wakes up coughing, gasping for air. Despite the open windows and cool morning breeze against his skin, it was suffocating. Breathing didn’t seem easy as it did before. He felt something clogged, deeply rooted in his chest. His heart was racing so fast that it hurt.

Suddenly, he remembers when he last felt this sensation.

_No, it can’t be. I hadn’t laid my eyes on anyone._

_It hasn’t been like this for a long time._

Somehow, the memory made the pain in his chest grew worse.

_This is impossible._

The inevitable happened. His coughing suddenly grew harsh. He kept on pounding on his chest to relieve the pain, even though he already knows it won’t work. His eyes started to well up in tears. He recognized the familiar throbbing as he felt something scrape and prickle his throat.

He coughs loudly once more, and a petal stained with blood came out, confirming his worst fears.

He had it. He had the disease.

_I vowed to never love anyone again._

_Not if it wasn’t him._

The sadness that he thought he had forgotten resurfaces and numbs the pain. Guilt started to settle in his stomach. His heart started aching, longing for someone to love.

_This wasn’t supposed to happen._

_I promised._

Jeonghan couldn’t help but cry. He did not know how, but for some reason, he had fallen in love again.

Or so he thought.


End file.
